


Ты снова здесь.

by Kinda_very_very_strange



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deviates From Canon, First Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Post-Endgame, Reunions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinda_very_very_strange/pseuds/Kinda_very_very_strange
Summary: — Они любят друг друга, родная.— Также как ты любишь папу?Женщина печально улыбнулась, погладив дочку по волосам.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 9





	Ты снова здесь.

Ветер пробежался лёгкой вуалью по нагретой коже — слегка обжёг и помчался куда-то вперёд. Ввысь.  
  
Тор наконец-то снял очки.  
  
Он не любил солнце, не любил скользящие по лицу солнечные лучи, предпочитая оставаться в тени.  
  
Прятаться от света в своих тёмных очках, надевать капюшон на голову.  
Он приходил сюда постоянно, надеясь на правдивость фразы почившего брата.  
_Не взошло, проклятое солнце._  
  
— Не взошло… — тяжёлый вздох, полный утерянных надежд.  
  
Несбывшихся.  
  
Одинсон поплотнее закутался в свою большую толстовку: стало холоднее, и на горизонте возникли тёмные клубы туч. Подумал о своём, и небо также нахмурилось, как бог.  
  
Зачем он снова здесь?  
  
Тешить себя бессмысленным ожиданием?  
  
Верой, _что он вернётся._  
  
_Что солнце и правда взойдёт, и он будет сидеть здесь, рядом._

***

Громовержец провёл ладонью по траве; несколько капель упали на ладонь, стекая вниз с пальцев.  
  
Около дома Старков было озеро; Тор любил сидеть здесь. Спокойно, тихо.  
  
Ни одной живой души поблизости.  
  
— Не научился контролировать свои силы, дубина? — Раздался близко чей-то язвительный голос.  
  
Тор помотал головой — ему чудится.  
  
Обернулся и разучился дышать.  
  
Горло свело спазмом, дыхание прервалось и скрутилось в клубок где-то внутри.  
  
Только панической ему не хватало.  
  
Вдох-выдох.  
  
Юноша присел рядом и нахмурился.  
  
— Ты и слух пропил, братец? — Чья-то ладонь коснулась плеча Одинсона, несильно сжала, заставляя повернуться.  
  
Он не поверил своим глазам. Это Локи.  
  
— Локи… как ты… здесь?  
  
— Совсем расклеился… — Маг покачал головой и удивлённо вытаращился на брата, как только тот схватил в объятия.  
  
Бог бережно сжал юношу в своих руках, утыкаясь носом в шею — живой, боги, он живой. Одинокая слеза скатилась по лицу.  
  
Локи едва смог нормально вдохнуть, крепко обнимая Тора.  
  
В объятиях ему тепло, не хочется выходить из уютного кольца рук, нет. Больше прижаться и крепче сжать широкие плечи, не собираясь отпускать.  
  
— Хочу в это поверить.  
  
— Я зря вернулся, братец?

— Ты здесь, я так долго этого ждал, — тихо произносит он, счастливо улыбнувшись, поднимая своё лицо.

Локи заботливо провёл пальцами по лицу мужчины, стирая дорожки от слёз.  
  
— _Я здесь, Тор._  
  
Тор решается — другого шанса может и не быть.  
  
Шёпот почти не слышен.  
  
— Я люблю тебя…  
  
Локи удивлённо смотрит, Тор приближается ближе, не сводя взгляда с глаз мага.  
  
Немое и неуверенное согласие.  
  
Ощутимо провести кончиком носа по чужой щеке, вздрогнуть от прохлады кожи и выдохнуть струйку пара, прежде чем соприкоснуться губами, сомкнуть.  
  
— Тор, что ты делаешь… — Растерянно выдыхает он, невольно тянется к тёплым губам, не осознавая этого.  
  
— Разреши мне любить тебя… — Шепчет он в приоткрытые губы.  
  
Снова разомкнуть, едва прихватить горячую нижнюю и отпустить, отстраняясь от податливых губ.  
  
Увлечь в поцелуй вновь, не собираясь останавливаться. Запустить длинные пальцы в волосы и сжать, прижимая ближе к себе.  
  
Ощутить, чего так долго ждали, и сорваться на жадные поцелуи, пока воздуха хватает в лёгких.  
  
Пока губы не начнёт колоть от касания других, предельно осторожно сжать тёмные волосы в пальцах, мягко дёрнуть пшеничные длинные пряди, медленно убирая руку с шеи, огладив светлые волоски.  
  
— Локи…  
  
Вжаться в лоб и только сбито выдохнуть.  
  
Обиды прошлого, недопонимания словно исчезли.  
  
Спутанные мысли, много недосказанных слов, но сказать лишь одно:  
  
— Я тоже… люблю тебя, Тор.  
  
Зелёные глаза блестят и улыбка растягивает тонкие губы.  
  
Покрепче прижать к себе худое тело, закрыть плечи своей толстовкой от дождя и убрать мокрые пряди с лица, уводя под крышу, поднявшись вместе с сырой травы.  
  
Понять, то, что искал, — наконец в его руках.  
  
Локи давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.

***

— Мам, а почему дядя Тор поцеловал дядю Локи? — Любопытная Морган посмотрела на маму, вопросительно наклонив голову.  
  
Пеппер улыбнулась, подняв дочку на руки, вслушиваясь в капли дождя, бьющие по крыше.

— Они любят друг друга, родная.

— Также как ты любишь папу?

Женщина печально улыбнулась, погладив дочку по волосам.

— Да, милая. Пойдём в дом.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
